


gemini and the end of all things

by deducingontheroof



Series: MR2 Galaxies [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Some people find their soulmates when they're children, while others wait for years and years for the one.Some galaxies last forever, while some galaxies fade. Rarely, faded galaxies appear once more on skin.Some people stay with their soulmate forever, while others drift apart.But regardless of their stories, of how they found each other, of how long they stay together, the galaxies only lead to one place. Theyalwayslead to one place.





	gemini and the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two old guys so much

**twelve.**

 

They meet for the first time in middle school, on opposite sides of the net.

 

Ukai doesn’t know what it is about this provocative, cat eyed boy that sparks such a deep rivalry within him, but he can’t deny that said rivalry has been sparked.

 

Ukai _will_ beat him.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

Ukai’s team loses in only two sets, leaving a ball of suppressed frustration and competition in his stomach.

 

“Oi!” he calls to Cat Eyes before the other can leave the gym.

 

“Oh?” Cat Eyes smirks back at him, hands planted smugly on hips. “Someone upset about losing?”

 

“Shut up!” Ukai protests, his own hands in fists. “I’ll beat you next time!!”

 

Cat Eyes just chuckles. “I look forward to it.”

 

But before they meet on the court again, Cat Eyes transfers to a school in Tokyo, leaving Ukai and their rivalry behind.

 

**sixteen.**

 

After years of waiting, Ukai finds himself in front of Cat Eyes again.

 

After years of waiting, both Karasuno and Nekoma are defeated before they have a chance to play.

 

After years of waiting, Ukai finds himself in the bleachers, a lump of unshed tears in his throat and Cat Eyes in the seat beside him.

 

“Next year,” Ukai promises, his voice only barely trembling. “We’ll play next year, and I’ll win.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Cat Eyes says, his voice just slightly more raw than when he’d said the same words in middle school.

 

They sit for a moment, both pretending as if they’re watching the game down on the court.

 

“You know,” Cat Eyes starts finally, “I don’t even know your name.”

 

Ukai blinks, just finally realizing that he doesn’t know Cat Eyes’ name either. “Ukai. Ukai Ikkei.”

 

“Nekomata Yasufumi,” Cat Eyes responds, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you properly, Ukai.”

 

Ukai reaches out, takes his hand, and lets himself smile briefly.

 

The smile only lasts a few seconds, as he looks down at their hands and realizes what’s happening.

 

Galaxies are blooming on their skin, blue and black tendrils climbing up their wrists.

 

“Naturally,” Nekomata groans, dropping his hand. “Of course it’s you.”

 

And Ukai has to agree.

 

**eighteen.**

 

It’s a few months after graduation, a few months after countless tears both shed and held back, before Ukai finally gives in.

 

He doesn’t particularly _want_ to be soulmates with the stupid cat, but fate doesn’t care about what he wants. Fate doesn’t care, and it painted galaxies on their skin when they’d touched, and there’s no changing that fact.

 

So he gives in, and takes a train up to Tokyo for the weekend.

 

Nekomata’s not at the train station to greet him, but Ukai’s barely stepped onto the platform when he gets a text. Nekomata’s sent him directions to a coffee shop, two blocks from the station, and he follows them.

 

“Ukai!” Nekomata greets the second Ukai pushes open the glass door, “Over here, I’ve already ordered!”

 

Ukai scowls slightly, but joins Nekomata at the table, tucked away into the corner. “I didn’t ask you to do that, you know.”

 

“I know,” Nekomata shrugs, “but I wanted to.”

 

“I’m not in love with you,” Ukai tells firmly, never one for small talk. “Soulmates or not, I don’t move that fast.”

 

“I’m not in love with you either, Ukai,” Nekomata agrees. He seems to hesitate for a moment before letting a hand fall on the table, stretching towards Ukai. “I do want to see our galaxies again, though. If that’s alright.”

 

Ukai’s not in love with Nekomata. He can’t deny, however, that he’s got romantic feelings for the cat eyed bastard.

 

He doesn’t say anything, but he does let his hand rest on top of Nekomata’s.

 

The blue and the black and the purple lazily climb their arms, circling their wrists, and Ukai can’t tear his eyes away.

 

**twenty one.**

 

“You have too much shit, Bakeneko,” Ukai huffs as he lets the box fall onto the counter, wiping at his forehead. “Was that the last one?”

 

“Yeah,” Nekomata confirms, leaning against the counter next to him and grinning. “Thanks, Ikkei.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me for helping, idiot. It’s my house, ‘course I’m gonna help,” Ukai brushes him off.

 

“Exactly, it’s your house,” Nekomata agrees, “So thank you.”

 

“If you’re trying to fluster me, you should know by now that it won’t work,” he deadpans, staring at the shorter boy.

 

Nekomata shrugs, “Can’t blame me for trying.”

 

Ukai sighs, running a hand through his hand before moving closer. “C’mon, get up here already. Stupid cat.”

 

Nekomata pouts briefly. “Insulting me as you’re about to kiss me? How romantic, Ikkei.”

 

“Shut up already,” Ukai tells, grabbing Nekomata’s collar and dragging him up into a kiss.

 

**twenty four.**

 

“Well?” Nekomata demands, springing to his feet the second Ukai comes through the door, shoulders sagging wearily.

 

Ukai manages a smile through his exhaustion. “They’re both alright. It’s a boy.”

 

Nekomata can’t hold back a cheer at that, wrapping his arms around Ukai’s neck.

 

Ukai lets himself grin, and squeezes Nekomata back. They’re going to be parents, and Ukai doesn’t see how he could be happier.

 

“What are we gonna call him?” Nekomata hums against Ukai’s neck, idly tracing patterns and galaxies on Ukai’s flushed skin.

 

“We could always just call him Bakeneko and be done with it,” Ukai suggests, his voice rare and teasing.

 

Nekomata chuckles. “Ikkei, I love you. I can’t wait to raise a son with you.”

 

Ukai can’t bring himself to say it, but he loves Nekomata too.

 

He never wants to spend another day without his soulmate.

 

**thirty three.**

 

“Do you love me, Ikkei?” Nekomata asks suddenly, his voice serious.

 

Ukai sits up, meeting Nekomata’s eyes. “Why would you ask me that, Yasufumi?”

 

“Look.”

 

Nekomata holds up their linked hands. The galaxies are still there, swirling orange and black and pink on their skin, but—

 

The galaxies are fading.

 

The colors aren’t as bold or as vibrant as they were when Ukai was a kid.

 

“They’re fading…” is all Ukai can bring himself to say.

 

“Clearly,” Nekomata says, elbowing him gently. “How do we fix this?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

Ukai really has no clue. He doesn’t know how to fix them.

 

What he does know is why they’re fading.

 

He can’t tell Nekomata that he loves him, and that inability is going to make him lose the only man he’s ever loved.

 

**forty.**

 

The galaxies are barely visible any more.

 

Ukai knows that in under a year, they’ll be gone.

 

Nekomata always looks sad these days, the playful spark in his eyes dead, and it’s killing Ukai.

 

“I think,” he starts, dread pooling in his stomach, “that we should take a break.”

 

“What?” Nekomata demands, spinning to face him with hard, questioning eyes. “What are you talking about, Ikkei?”

 

“We could split custody of Eiji, and I know you’ve been missing Tokyo,” Ukai continues, despite the fact that his words were tearing his own heart to shreds. “It would just be for a while. We need to do something about the galaxies, and—”

 

“What galaxies?” Nekomata demands, his voice a painful blend of hurt and frost, and Ukai looks down at their linked hands.

 

Their skin is devoid of stars, and Ukai’s never felt as lost as he does in that moment.

 

**forty three.**

 

Nekomata calls him unexpectedly at two in the morning.

 

Eiji’s fiancee had given birth a few hours ago, to a beautiful son.

 

Ukai and Nekomata are grandparents now.

 

“I should be there,” Ukai tells, and he’s not quite sure if he feels guilt for abandoning his son or longing for his soulmate’s touch.

 

“Eiji missed you,” Nekomata says, his tone undecipherable. “You know, just because we’re separated doesn’t mean that you can’t visit, old man. I still want to see you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll try to visit soon,” Ukai waves off, knowing full well that he won’t visit. “And who’re you calling an old man, Cat Eyes? You’re only a few months younger!”

 

“When you’re as old as we are, Ikkei, a few months is all the difference,” Nekomata teases, and for a few moments, Ukai can pretend that everything’s normal between them.

 

“What did Eiji call him?” Ukai asks.

 

There’s some rustling from Nekomata’s end, and Ukai can see the fond smile on Nekomata’s face. “Ukai Keishin.”

 

“Keishin…” Ukai repeats, a fond smile of his own growing on his face. “It’s perfect.”

 

It’s the last time he speaks to Nekomata in a long time.

 

**sixty eight.**

 

Ukai’s looking at the clock when he hears the door swing open.

 

He knows exactly who it is.

 

He’d known from the second that he woke up in a hospital bed that Nekomata’d be coming. He’d sent Keishin for coffee for that exact reason, so he’d have some time alone with his former soulmate.

 

“Ikkei…” Nekomata breathes, and Ukai turns to see familiar cat eyes, sparkling with concern. “What happened?”

 

“Tried to do too much,” Ukai chuckles, “I really am getting old, huh.”

 

“I should have known,” Nekomata murmurs, but the forced humor falls flat as he sits down on the edge of Ukai’s bed. “I was scared, you know. When I got that call from Keishin, I was terrified.”

 

“Sorry to worry you,” Ukai apologizes sincerely, taking Nekomata’s hand and trying not to focus too much on the absence of color on skin at the contact. “I’m fine, I promise.”

 

Nekomata sighs. “I don’t know what to say, old man. You haven’t called or anything since Keishin was born. You’ve made it awkward, you old lump, and we’ve never been awkward.”

 

“You didn’t call either, Bakeneko,” Ukai fires back.

 

“You’re the one who needed space!” Nekomata protests, “I went along with it because I knew you needed it. Ikkei, I’ve only ever loved you.”

 

“Yasufumi…” Ukai swallows, trying to work up the nerve to finally say it. Just _say it_. “I love you too.”

 

A flash of color brings both of their eyes to interlocked fingers, and familiar oranges and reds twisting around them.

 

“Ikkei,” Nekomata breathes, and Ukai can’t stop himself from smiling.

 

They’re sixteen all over again, seeing galaxies for the first time.

 

“I love you.”

 

**seventy one.**

 

The sunlight is just starting to stream through the window, illuminating skin almost entirely covered with stars.

 

Their legs are tangled together, their hands are clasped, their foreheads are pressed together, and Ukai never wants to stop touching Nekomata again.

 

“You know, Cat Eyes,” he starts, voice hoarse from a recent coughing fit, “I hated you when we first met, but you made my life worth living.”

 

“Same goes for you, old man,” Nekomata murmurs back, his eyes still sparking playfully even as they glaze over, the fever too strong for him to really fight at this point. “I love you.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he says, “I love you too. I’ll never say that enough, Yasufumi.”

 

“We don’t have much longer. You can feel it, right?” Nekomata asks, his voice wavering.

 

“I feel it,” Ukai confirms. He can feel the strength leaving his body, his limbs little more than dead weight. The stupid fever would take them both.

 

“If this is where we end,” Nekomata says shakily, “kiss me one more time?”

 

“Always, Cat Eyes,” Ukai promises, using what little strength he has left to push forwards and meet Nekomata’s lips.

 

Their mouths move together for the last time, and Ukai runs his hands along the galaxies covering his soulmate’s skin.

 

This has always been their fate. They were meant to spend their lives together, and to grow old together. They were meant to love each other until the very end.

 

Neither of them needed to speak in the final moment. All they needed was orange and red and black and twinkling stars.

 

Neither of them speak as galaxies fade to black, and eyes glaze over.

 

Neither of them speak as they look down once more on their bodies before lacing their fingers together and walking off into the galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
